A New Beggining
by archer75
Summary: Shizuru has given up everything for her, this time it's her turn. Is Natsuki ready to give up everything for the sake of her love? ShizNat...rated M for chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime

Author: This one's a little short but hope you'll like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A New Beginning **

"Choose…are you going to leave all of this just for that girl?" he calmly looked at her daughter. "All your life you were trained to handle our estate and your just going to give it all up for that good for nothing?"

"Don't insult her father she's not here to defend her self. All my life you have given me everything that I need, you have trained me to become a proper lady and I thank you for that father."

"It's good you understand-"

"But I was never happy." She cut her father up "all those things you have given me never made me happy it was after I met her that I realized how empty my life was."

"You ungrateful little-" he lost it this time he can't believe that his only daughter ,his only heir would turn her back on her for someone who doesn't deserve her. "Hear this Shizuru from the moment you turn your back on me, don't come back unless you're ready to dump that bitch and beg me to forgive you. Until then expect nothing from me. I'll cut off all your cards as well as you allowances, and you can't touch your money on the bank without my authorization. You will receive nothing from me do you hear?!"

"I understand father, but I have already given you my decision if you think you're doing the right thing then by all means do what ever you want. I will prove to you that even without your money I can survive." She stands up and looked at his father for the last time "Farewell father. Thank you for everything." She was about to leave when her father called her.

"Shizuru"

She stopped on her track but didn't looking back.

"I will never make it easy for you."

With that she left. Turning her back to everything she has. But she knows everything will be alright as long as there together. Her and her Natsuki.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Four Month After

"*sigh*Natsuki?" she entered their apartment. It's been four months now still she can't find a stable job. Indeed his father kept his words. Natsuki's salary from the repair shop is just enough for their daily expenses and rent. Sometimes she feels like a burden to the other girl. She put her things on the table and looked for her girlfriend. "Natsuki?" she's not in the kitchen so she should be in the bedroom. When she opened the door she saw her lying on their bed still wearing her uniform. She sat beside the bed and gently touched her face. "You must be really tired you still have grease on your face." She tried rub it off her face, but Natsuki must be really tired she did not wake she just stirred "You were not even able to take your shoes off.*sigh* I'm sorry my Natsuki for making this hard for you" she took off her shoes and gently arranged her on bed. She took a quick shower and prepared their dinner.

"Natsuki?" she tap her shoulder "Natsuki c'mon now dinners ready" she pull the covers off her, she was about to stand up when a hand pulled her back on bed she lost her balance and landed on top of Natsuki. "Amp!"

She wraps her arms around the warm curve and nuzzled on her neck. "Hmmmm…Good evening lovely ."

"*smirk* Ara-ara my Natsuki seems to be dreaming about me, we need to eat dinner, you've work hard today you need a long rest so c'mon up." She tried to pull her self up but the other girl won't let go. "Natsuki…"

"Hmmmm…has anybody ever tell you that you smell like the sun? Warm and sweet." Her eyes still close.

She pulled her self up a little bit and looked at her girlfriend's face, she just smiled by her comment she gently captured her lips.

Natsuki deepened the kiss , thrusting her tongue inside her mouth, tasting every inch of it, it was a long hot kiss that had every part of her trembling for need. When it was over she nipped her lower lip. She catches her breath a little beat before she spoke "Now about dinner" she flash a smile.

This time Shizuru pulled her closer and slid her arms around her neck " Dinner can wait" then she pulled her for another kiss. Her hand found the side of her breast.

The sensation of her touch weakens her, she's starting to feel so hot inside and out. Before things could get further she pushed her gently "Shi-shizuru. Let's continue this later ok? Let's have dinner first" she's still a little out of breath.

"*sigh* Mou Natsuki why do you have to ruin the moment, bu if that's what my Natsuki wants lets go, though I would really like to have Natsuki for dinner *smirk*" she pulled her up and they went to the kitchen together.

Natsuki could only sigh and tried to hide her blush. They have been together for months still she can't manage to control her blushes every time she teases her.

Dinner

"So how was your job hunting?" Natsuki ask without looking at the other girl. When she didn't hear her respond she looked at her Shizuru seems to drift somewhere else she just keeps staring on her plate "Shizuru…" she called her again. This time she seems to have wakened up from where ever her mind was.

"Huh? Oh is my Natsuki saying something?" she gave her trademark smile

"I said how was it, you looking for a job I mean?" from what she saw, she already figured out the answer to her question.

"Oh ahm, I have passed my applications, they said they're just going to call for an interview. I got one tomorrow. Don't' worry about it."

She knows Shizuru feels awkward about their situation "I know you can find a better job I believe in you, now let's finish dinner so you can rest too I know you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Ara Natsuki seems to be very eager to take me to bed fu…fu…fu" she watched her girlfriends face turn into different shades of red.

"Shizuru! You very well know that's not what I mean."

"Natsuki but you said awhile ago where going continue what were-"

"Shizuru!"

"Yes my Nat-su-ki" she really love the faces she makes when she's embarrass.

"Eat" jeez why does she always have to tease her like this?

"Hai!*smirk"

They ate and they made love Natsuki kept her word .

In the middle of the night Shizuru woke up and silently watched her beloved sleep peacefully.

The world she used to live was made for her. It took away almost every human emotion she had. When she met her she realize some things about her self that she never knew before. And now she was happy despite everything they are going through. With her everything will always turn out right. "Thank you" she gave her a peck on her lips and wrap her arms around her and she went back to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for both of them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Shizuru woke up first prepared breakfast and Natsuki's bento before waking up the other girl for work. "Natsuki…" she shook her shoulder gently. "Natsuki get up now you'll be late"

"hmmm…Shizuru five more minute." She pulled the sheets up to her head.

"Natsuki if you don't get up soon you'll be late for work" she yanked the covers off her.

"Hey!" it's too early for this.

"If Natsuki won't get up I won't put extra mayo on her lunch" she said this in her sing song voice.

"Oh hell no, I'm up" she jump up out of bed and run to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"fu fu fu I'll be on the kitchen" she went out the room.

Before Natsuki left she kissed her for good luck. She's really sure she's going to get the job.

It's really quite a turn down when she got rejected again. She's becoming desperate. She walks in the streets absentminded. When she turn to the next block she bump into someone "Oh I'm so sorry-Midori-san?"

"Shizuru, I didn't expect to see you here. Where are heading?"

"Where there's job…" she didn't want to sound bitter but it just came out.

Midori sense something "come with me" she pulled the ex kaichu by the hand and took her inside a coffee shop nearby "tell me everything."

Shizuru can only sigh, and told Midori everything…from the very beginning.

"That bad huh? How badly do you need a job?"

"I really need it Midori-san Natsuki has been working hard for the both of us I don't want to be a burden and I want to prove my father wrong about her."

"Are you willing to do any job? It's gonna take a lot of work?"

"Anything Midori-san, if you can help find a job I'll be in your debt "

"*sigh* well then come with me" they both got up and left the coffee shop.

"Hey Natsuki someone's looking for you. Looks rich and her car is a beauty, she's waiting outside."

She got out under the car she's working on and washed her hands before she went out the shop. Before she could come any closer she immediately recognize her unexpected visitor.

"Kuga Natsuki, we need to talk… about my Daughter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author: That's it for this chapter please review. Suggestions and comments are welcome…


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Next chapter hope you'll like it…enjoy.

She wasn't expecting this sudden visit from anybody, especially from Shizuru's mother who from the very beginning obviously doesn't like her. "I wasn't expecting to see you here Ms. Fujino, is there anything I can do for you?"

"We can't talk here come with me." Without waiting for an answer she get inside the car leaving it's door open.

_Great now what?_ "Hey Nina could you cover up for me for a minute, I won't be long" when she receive a nod from her she went inside the car.

They ended up at a coffee shop about three blocks from the Workshop where she works.

"What is it that you wan't to talk about shizuru that you had to see me at work?" the earlier they finish this talk the better.

"Ara you very well know Kuga san, about you and my daughter. She has given up everything for you. I can no longer watch my daughter suffer just because of her foolishness which happens to be you."

Her face showed no expression, but Natsuki can sense sarcasm in her voice "uhurm (clearing throat) what do you suggest I do ma'am?" she looked outside the window.

"Leave her."

Though she was expecting she would say that still she felt the pain upon hearing it. She looked at the face of the woman in front of her. Shizuru really looks almost like her. The voice, the accent, the hair, skin, eyes. Her face looks so gentle. But how can this gentle face ask her to leave her daughter, it's like asking them both to give up their happiness, it's like asking them not to love. Can't they see how happy their daughter is?

" With all due respect ma'am, Shizuru and I have been through a lot, we manage to survive it all because were together. So I can't exactly do as you say. As long as your daughter is happy with me as long as she wants to be with me, I will stay by her side." She saw how the woman's composure broke. Range can now be seen in her face, but still Mrs. Fujino remained calm.

"Yes, maybe she is Kuga san. But Until when? Can you provide everything she needs, her wants? Think about it." She put some money on the table and left.

That left Natsuki into deep thought. Is it all worth it?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki cant remember how she got home, she can't get the things shizuru's mother said in her hear head. When she opened the door she was greeted by a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. "Home"

Shizuru's was preparing dinner while humming a song. "You seem to be in a good mood." She could only smile. Seeing her like this happy and contented takes all her worries away. She realizes how empty her life could be without her.

"Ara, Natsuki's here already? You're early. Just a minute it's almost ready." She gave her a smile before she continues what she was doing.

"No take your time I'll just go freshen up ok?"

"Ok Natsuki I'll call you when dinners ready."

Natsuki took a shower and went into the leaving room.

"Natsuki dinner!" shizuru called from the kitchen.

"Coming"

Dinner Time

"How was your day Natsuki?"

"Oh…yeah ah it was fine. How about you how was your job hunting?" maybe it's better if I don't tell her about my little date with her mother it might ruin her mood.

"Natsuki I saw Midori san at the town and guess what."

"What?" now she curious this might be the reason she's seems so happy.

"She…helped me…find a JOB! Isn't it great? I got a job, two jobs actually?" she's trying to act excited about her news coz she wasn't sure if Natsuki would approve about her new found job.

Feeling happy for her Natsuki encourage her to tell her more "Really? Good then I told you you'll find one. I never thought Midori could be of such help. What kind of job did she give you anyway?"

Here we go. She pretended she din't hear her she enthusiastically ate her food "hhhhmmm delicious, eat up Natsuki your food's getting cold."

"shizuru…" she's got a bad feeling bout this.

"Ara- yes my Natsuki" she flashed her, her sweetest smile.

"What…kind of JOB did Midori gave you. Tell ME." Emphasizing the word _job._

"Oh… research."

"…."

"…"

" And?" she knows there's more to it than just a simple research.

" Hmmm try your potatoes Natsuki there—"

"Shizuru! Don't change the topic what kind of research is this thing you're working on?"

Well it's now or never "Actually, it's not her research, I'm going to edit essays, reports and researches like that then I'll be getting paid. Midori san has recommended me to some people." Trying to keep her smile intact.

"And? You said you have two jobs. What's the other one?" well her job wasn't that bad it's not that hard considering her background those things are just a peace of cake for Fujino Shizuru.

"Oh that…a yeah that…" she doesn't know how to say it right. "Natsuki "

"spell it out shizuru"

"A waitress"

"A WHAT?!" no way!

"A waitress. Midori recommended me-" before she could finish talking Natsuki stood up and smashed her fist on the table. "Natsuki! Whats wrong with you?" she was taken aback by her reaction.

She remembered what Shizuru's mother said "_Can you provide everything she needs, her wants? Think about it." _

"Sorry-sorry, I-I need to…" she kept her head down she's trying hard to hold back her tears "I need to go wash up…so ahm excuse me." She left the dinner table in haste and locked her self in the bathroom. There she let her tears fall freely. "A waitress. Good gods, a waitress." She felt so helpless. "What have I done?" it was then when she heard a nock on the door.

"Natsuki…I know you're in there please lets talk…please Natsuki?"

"Yeah…I'll be out in a minute."

When she has composed her self she went to seat beside her in the leaving room.

Shizuru watched her every move. She knows even if she doesn't say it she's hurting, and she's very certain Natsuki's blaming her self for her new found job. She warped her arms around her when she sat beside her. "Natsuki…You know it wasn't that bad."

"I know but…You…you don't have to do this you know I- I can work for the both of us."

"Ara-ara Natsuki very well know I don't want to depend on her and besides what's wrong with being a waitress it's a decent job." She tried to explain it her as delicately as she can. She knows despite her strong personality that other people see Natsuki is very sensitive.

"I know but you…your from a well off family being a waitress doesn't suit you."

"Natsuki meanie" she covered her face with her hand and move away from her "she thinks I don't have what it takes to be a waitress."

"Ah! Shizuru! No! What I mean is…c'mon now..please stop." She tried to sooth her back.

"So that means Natsuki would let me take the job?"

What else can she do but to agree " *sight* yeah you can take the job."

Her heart felt a little light from worries when she heard her agree.

"But promise me you won't over do it. Why do you need two jobs anyway?" she's not that comfortable with the situation but Shizuru seems to be happy about it so she just let it go.

"I want to help Natsuki and I want to take her out for dinner in a five star restaurant just like before."

"I don't need those; we can mange without those luxurious things."

"I know but please let me do this ok Nat-su-ki?"

"Alright…alright I said yes already"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki's trying to stop her tears so shizuru won't hear her. She's sleeping like a baby beside her. She gave her a massage a while ago because her body hurts especially her back from her job. She still dint immediately sleep after that she worked on an essay. She said it was need the next day so she had to finish it. She can't do or say anything to make her rest. All she could do was to serve her tea. Shizuru told her to go to bed ahead which she did. She wasn't able to sleep until she heard her enter their room. She just pretended to be sleeping. She felt her lay beside her, gave her a peck on her forehead and rested her head on her chest, arms wrapped around her.

She's been working as a waitress for a week now.

If only she could do more than serving her tea and giving her massage. She gently touched her chick careful not to wake her up "I Love you."

Every night she prays for her parents to change their minds. How could they let their daughter suffer like this? She can't take it herself.

If one day Shizuru decides to give up and return to her parents she would understand, she won't even ask. She believes her parents know what's happening to their daughter, but it seems their still not convince that Shizuru really do love her.

If only their worlds are not that different from each other. If only people would accept and understand their situation.

She looked at her, she's very beautiful, and for sure a lot of costumers would stop just to give her a second look.

She teased her about her uniform when she saw her wear it for the very first time, but the truth is she wants to lock her self up in the bathroom and cry her heart out. If only she could do her job as well.

Even if she was wearing that checkered knee length waitress uniform she still manages to wear it with sophistication and grace.

"Hhhhhmmmm" Shizuru stirred "Natsuki…you're still awake?"

She wiped her tears before she could see it "Ahmmm no I just woke up. I felt a little thirsty so I got up for a drink."

"Natsuki rest we both have work tomorrow? Saturday's my day off, I'm going to make love to you all night long. But not right now although I'd really love too."

"Shut up. You could barely reached the bed awhile ago" She felt her shoulder shake.

"Shizuru…I Love you"

"I love you to my natsuki "

They both went back to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________Author: End of chapter two hope you'll like it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Next chapter's up… thank you for waiting. It took me awhile to finish this one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Three**:

Shizuru was just trying to stop her self from laughing out loud. Her friends Reito and Haruka are their watching her while doing her job. From the looks of it they don't seem pretty happy about it. When they entered the bar awhile ago and saw her in her uniform she swear both their jaws drop, their reaction was priceless. They said they're going to wait for her until her shift ends.

"So what brought you two here?"

"What brought us here?" Haruka has been devastated since they arrived it's a good thing Reito was with her to calm her down. "what do you think your doing? This isn't like you. Working on a bar wearing that uniform you look like a Limbo!"

"Bimbo Haruka. Shizuru You could have just come to us you know, we don't care if your mother asked us not to help you in any way, you're our friend not her."

"Thank you, I'll think about it but for now I'll be giving my parents time to think about things"

"You know you can always count on us, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"I will thank you."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where could she be? It's already late, and the rains pouring hard." She's worried sick. When the rain started to fall she decided to pick shizuru up, but she's no longer there her coworkers said she's with some friends.

She's fazing around their apartment, when she heard her opened the door.

"Shizuru where have you been?! I've been-You're soaking wet!" she pulled her inside and closed the door behind her. You should have brought your umbrella."

"Ara-ara sorry my Natsuki I was caught up with something when the rain poured I was just about to-" Natsuki pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Explain later take a warm bath, I don't want you getting sick."

"Ara-ara my Nat-su-ki is so sweet *smirk*" she knew she got Natsuki worried, she's trying her charm to escape her punishment later, though if Natsuki decided to punish her in bed she would surely-obediently-willing and head over hills surrender her self without any questions ask.

But no punishment came not even a little nag from her little puppy. That made her worried it was so unlike Natsuki to act that way.

Later That Night

*cough*cough*

Natsuki was woken up by shizurus frequent coughing "Shizuru?" she rubbed Shizuru's back when she coughed again "See I told you to bring your umbrella always, now look what happened…" she started scolding her though concern is present in her voice.

" I'm *cough* Alright I just *cough-cough*" she was trying to hold her cough.

"Stay here I'm going to get you some water. You're not going to work tomorrow you hear?" she got out of bed to fetch a glass of water.

When she came back Shizuru's cough lay lowed a little bit. "Here" she handed her the glass of water. "Promise me you're not going to work tomorrow, you're going to rest. And you won't be working on those damn reports you hear?"

"But Natsuki-" when she gave her a deadly glare saying you'll have no choice or you'll regret look she just sigh "Alright I'll try."

Natsuki seems contented about her answer, pulled her closer and gently rubbed her back, she felt a lot better with her touch, she snuggled closer.

"Rest Ok? You've been working a lot lately when you shouldn't have. Go back to sleep."

The next day

_Natsuki,_

_I was feeling a little better so I have decided to go to work I'll be having double shift today. Don't worry I have my umbrella with me and a spare jacket just in case so don't worry._

_I love you,_

_Shizuru_

_P.S._

_Tomorrow's Mai's Birthday don't forget to get her a present._

"Gaaaahhhh! I swear she could be difficult sometime. I can't believe she sneak out on me like that." She went into the kitchen. "And she didn't even cook breakfast!"

Natsuki also went to worked that but she was till worried about Shizuru, she wasn't looking good last night. "I really hope she was really feeling alright or else. "

"Hey Kuga are you going crazy, talking to you're like that? Don't get near me you might have rabbies."

She would know that voice from anywhere. "What are you doing here Yuuki don't tell me you run out of perverts on the street and you're here pissing me off to pass the time?"

"Now-now mutt, I'm not here to give you some anger management therapy I'm hear coz, Midori is calling for a little meeting for Mai's surprise party tomorrow. She said 5 pm in her place. Don't be late and bring your girlfriend along that might keep you on you're leash for later. Chow" with that she left in haste.

"Why you little-come back here Nao!" she ran after her but the other girl is already gone.

She knew Shizuru will be coming home late from work, so she came alone in Midori's place. It took them two long hours to finish their meeting because a certain cat girl nearly burned the entire place when she started playing with the stove until it exploded.

When she arrived Shizuru was already there and dinner is already ready on the table. Still angry about what she did this morning she just pass beside her and went straight in the bedroom. She can still hear her coughs but it's obvious that she's trying to control it, this only triggered her anger more. She went inside the bathroom to take a little plunge on the bath tub, at least to come her nerves a little bit.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax feeling the warmness of the water touching her skin.

She was enjoying the water too much that she didn't felt someone entered the tub, she just realized that she's no longer alone when she felt warm hands touched her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was, there is only one person who can make her sense go into frenzy even by just a single touch.

But still this doesn't change a thing; she's still mad at her, well a little bit. "What do you think you're doing?" she still dint open her eyes. She felt her pause a little before she felt her lips touched he chick.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry I was really feeling fine so I went to work. And-"

She grab her hand, before she opened her eyes "The thing Shizuru is you are not feeling well, you should have rested. You never listen to me." She went out of the tub wrapped her towel around her and left the bathroom. She felt her moved and went after her.

"Natsuki please" she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on her nape "I'm sorry, please forgive me" her hand found its way inside her towel, she felt her tremble a little from the moment she touched her skin. She was encouraged by her reaction, she bit her earlobe a little before nipping it, and she was rewarded by a low moan from her lover. She took this as a go signal; she pushed her towards the bed and slowly positioned her self on top of her. She saw Natsuki's face flushed with a gentle shade of pink, this is one of the things she love about her, she's acts so tough and strong, yet she acted so shy around her. She pulled her towel and tosses it, not caring where it landed.

She has seen her body many times but it never failed to amaze her, she's beautiful with a perfect body to match. She was trying so hard to control her self.

"Shizuru…" she pulled her close to her and captured her lips with a kiss, she parted her lips and thrust her tongue inside and tasted every corner of her mouth. She moved to reverse their position still not breaking the kiss. She felt her tremble under her she let go of her lips and lick her neck, she heard her groan, she moved her hand towards her breast and gently kneaded it. She felt her breath went faster, she felt her nipple harden under her touch. She kissed her way back to her lips, just a few more inches away and it all be-

*Cough!Cough!*

"Shizuru!" she was stopped by her coughing. Well that broke the moment.

"Natsuki I'm *Cough* sorry I-" she wasn't able to finish what she has to say before she gave out a hard cough.

"You shouldn't have gone inside the tub." She wrapped her with the bed sheets before taking out some cloths for both of them. "Stay here I'll get some water. I'll just bring our dinner here so you could rest. OK?"

She was about to open the door when shizuru called for her.

"I'm sorry my Nat-su-ki"

"It's alright you'll have to rest. And it wasn't your fault." She went to fetch their dinner.

That night Shizuru rest peacefully.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai's Party

"Natsuki where's Kaichu sama? Is she coming?" Mai asked

Shizuru went to work this morning she tricked her into letting her come to work that day she called her a while ago and she said she's coming. "Yeah she's coming"

She was about t call her again when she saw her entered the room, she was greeted by their friends. She comes to her. She gave her hand a little squeeze. "Are you Ok you look a little pale?" she cup her chick.

"I'm alright my Natsuki, come, where's Mai san I would like to give her my gift." They went to look for Mai.

They didn't stay long at the party Natsuki insisted to leave early she wanted Shizuru to rest. When they reached their apartment she gave her some cough medicine before she tucks her to bed.

She woke up when she heard her moan. Then she heard her cough loud, she rub her back, her shirt is wet with sweat she change her cloths. She's also running a fever. She gave her some medicine and made her rest. Shizuru immediately went back to sleep. Natsuki looked after her. After a while she saw her tug her chest and then touched the right side of her stomach. Shizuru immediately sat up then she started coughing hard.

She dint think twice she took her wallet and jacket, she looked at the clock, its 2 am. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Shizuru didn't argue and just nod her head.

Shizuru was directly brought to the emergency room. The doctor said they need to admit her, it's a private hospital so they were asking for a deposit it's a good thing she got her salary yesterday.

She talked to the doctor who checked Shizuru up. He said that her appendix erupted and that they need to remove it immediately.

It was then that she remembered what her mother said.

She loves Shizuru, very much and she knows Shizuru loves her too, maybe much more. But she has sacrificed a lot for this love. Her family, her future and now her life. How many times do they have to go through this kind of situation before she realizes that they don't belong together? That the love that they share is not enough to give what Shizuru needs.

"Do the operation doctor."

The doctor just nod and went on to prepare the operation.

Natsuki took out her phone and called the very person she dint want to talk to but she has to do this for Shizuru.

"Hello… Mrs. Fujino" she started to explain the situation.

"I'll take care of everything. You know what the cost of this is."

"Yes I know."

"And you very well know it won't be that easy."

"I will find a way." With out waiting for an answer she turned her phone off.

She looked at the direction of the emergency room "Shizuru…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note: So that's it for this chapter…review please…it inspires me to write more stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: **This part has a little angst…Please dont kill me for this one. Two more chapters to go.

Disclaimer: Mai Hime's not mine

________________________________________________________________________________________

She has been staring at her for hours she didn't come to work today she just stayed in their apartment reading motorcycle magazines, even if she insisted that she's going to be fine alone still she can't make her leave. She knows there's something wrong she's been acting so indifferent since they got from the hospital. Natsuki is acting cold to her lately. Even her teasing no longer do it's trick.

"Na-tsu-ki?"

"Yeah?"

She's like hat now every time she calls her she just answer _Yeah or Hmm or What._ "I'm thinking of seeing Reito."

Natsuki froze "what for?"

"I'm thinking of asking him for a job, anyway they offered their help, him and Haruka I mean" she's thinking that this might cheer Natsuki up a little bit, but she wasn't expecting her reaction.

Natsuki throw the magazine on the table. "No."

"What?"

"I said no." Nasuki looked coldly to Shizuru. "ain't that clear enough for you, do you want me to spell it out for you?"

She never heard her talk like that to her before, not even ones "What's wrong with what I've said, I was just-"

Before she could finish Natsuki cut her off.

"I said NO and that's final!" she stood up and walk towards the door "Will you listen to me for once Shizuru.!" THUD! She walked out the door and slum it close.

Shizuru just sat their dumb founded having no idea what she did wrong.

Her let her tears drop. They never had this kind of argument before. What's happening?

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki went for a walk on the park. She knew she hurt her she never wanted to but she has to. That's the only way to make her leave her. As long as Shizuru loves her she will never leave .

She sat under the shade of a sakura tree.

She remembered when they first came in this park, their first date. She never saw Shizuru that happy before, she looked so contented.

She's going to miss those days. Those days when they were happy together.

Her mother was right. In this relationship Shizuru has a lot to loose. While her she got nothing. Only Shizuru and she's not going to ruin her even if it means she has to ruin her self first just to see her happy. And Shizuru could never be happy with her.

She watched as the sun slowly sets. Just as her heart does.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru looked at the clock 11 o'clock, Natsuki's not back yet. Their dinner run cold. "I hope she's alright, it's not like her to come home this late, without telling me about it."

She waited a little more before she clean up the table and prepare for bed.

Still she can't sleep, she's getting worried she looked at the clock again 2 am. It was then that she heard the door open. She pretended to be asleep. She felt her settled beside her.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru sleeping so peacefully. She looks like an angel. If only she could keep her forever she wouldn't want anything else. She reached out for her and gently kisses her lips. She put her arms around her careful not to wake her up.

Shizuru almost cried when she felt Natsuki's kiss she's trying hard to stop her sob. She pretended to stir a little and put her arm around her and snuggled closer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru felt like a boulder was removed from her heart. Reito gave her a position in his company, now she can have a better pay than before this time she can take Natsuki out for dinner just like she promised.

She is planning to surprise Natsuki. She dropped by the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner and she decided to indulge Natsuki with a little mayo for tonight at least.

When she arrives to their apartment Natsuki is already there.

"Ara? My Natsuki is early. Miss me already?" she smiled at her but Natsuki just gave her a glare. She just sighed and brought the groceries to the kitchen.

Natsuki knows where she's been but she pretended she didn't, the truth is she's a little nervous she has already prepared for this moment; she knows she has to do this no matter how painful it is. "I saw Takeda awhile ago, from work, he had his car fixed."

"Really how is he then?"

She heard her ask from the kitchen. "Fine. We just had a little talk."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh nothing really. He said he still likes me" the rustling from the kitchen stop.

"Really now. What did you say?"

"Nothing. But I was thinking, what if I chose him instead of you, maybe I'm sitting on a bar right now having a drink living like a princess instead of working on a repair shop."

Shizuru froze.

"You know. I could still have my bike right now. You know I had to sell it to pay the bills in the hospital."

Shizuru grip the side of the table. "You didn't mean that." She spoke gently but she knows she heard her.

"What did say? I was just saying if I chose him I could be living a better life than this."

Shizuru felt her tears. She has never been this mad before.

"You know the reason I put with you at first is because of your connections and your money. Well I could do pretty much what ever I want at Fuuka before because of your position as Kaichu, I can easily find the information that I needed, but now what? You have nothing left, I even have to give my bike away and work extra hard to support both of us. This isn't the way I want to leave for the rest of my life." She looked away when she said those words she can't watch her break into peaces.

Shizuru can't believe she's hearing this kind of things from Natsuki.

"The only thing your good right now is a good fuck. I think you just better leave I don't think I can still go on with this set up. It's starting to tire me out."

Shizuru was shock hearing the last thing she said "How could you-"this is too much for her to bare.

"Just leave Shizuru I'll just send your stuff to your house. Just go." She went inside the bedroom and slams the door.

Shizuru seemed to have wakened up after hearing the door "I never thought you'd step this low Natsuki. You'll regret this." With that she left in hast.

Hearing the door closed Natsuki let go of all her emotions, she let go all the pains and regrets that she has been keeping this past days. All she could do right now is cry her heart out.

She never felt this lost before not even after her mother's death and not even after she learned about her deception. She sat beside her bed and pulled her knees closer to her chest still crying while saying 'sorry' in between her sobs.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru headed towards the door of their mansion. She directly went to her parents' room. Without even knocking she opened the door. Her parents were startled by her sudden appearance. "I'm back. Father I'm sorry I was wrong. I promise I'll never do the same mistake ever again. If you'll excuse me I wish to go to my room and rest. I'll see you tomorrow good night." Without even waiting for their reply Shizuru left.

The two wasn't able to say a thing they just stared at the door trying to analyze what just happened.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note: That's it for now…review please if you have any suggestions or comments please feel free to write it. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: **Here we go…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Nao! I've been looking for you!" Mai called

"Why? Is there something wrong Mai?"

"I just want to ask you if you have seen Natsuki lately I've been trying to contact her for days she's not answering her phone she's not even in her apartment."

"That's not like-Oh Shit! You know what day today is right?" she grab Mai's arm.

"Hey!" she pulled her arm back "That's the reason why I've been trying to contact her you know what happens when this day comes right. Just like the last four years. I'm really getting worried. I hope I won't receive any call from the hospital… again."

"You know until now I can't understand why she did that. She could have looked for other ways you know. They both ended up hurting each other."

"You know her reason Nao."Mai sigh.

"What reason?! She let that Fujino's mother control everything! And she took all the blame."

"And what? Let Shizuru-san suffer?" she started walking again with Nao. "Among others we are the ones who must know and understand Natsuki better. She loved the Kaichu more than her self." Just then her phone rang.

Mai and Noa's eyes met. They both hold their breath before Mai answered her phone

"Hello? Hai this is Tokiha Mai. Hai. Hai…What?!" She immediate grab Nao's hand and pulled her while hailing a cab.

"Hey where are we going" she was pushed by Mai inside the cab.

"To Natsuki"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Police Station

"Well at least it's not a hospital" Nao could only sigh with the sight of Natsuki inside the cell. She looked like a Mess with capital M, and Drunk.

"Shut up Nao." Mai approached the officer on the desk. "Sir excuse me, were here for Kuga Natsuki."

"A, yes that girl quite a handful she is." The officer gave out a laugh "She was thrown out from a bar then she started singing 'Make It Without You' in the road." The officer cleared his throat before he continue. "Believe me it wasn't a pretty sound. When an officer tried to talk to her to calm her at least she kick the officer on the gut *smirk* men that was a pretty sight if you know what I mean."

Nao was slightly irritated by the officer. "We know she's a handful officer if you know what I mean" she's copied the officers irritating line "right now we want to know how to get her out cause it ain't a pretty sight…if you know what I mean." She leaned closer to the desk.

The officer was slightly annoyed by what Nao said he talked again this time seriously "She was accused of assaulting a police officer. You can bail her out but she has to stay here for the night" he looked inside the cell. "I don't think you can carry her out for the night." The officer went back to his work.

Mai and Nao could only look at Natsuki sleeping inside the prison cell.

"You're right Nao this ain't a pretty sight we should do something. I can't continue watching her like this."

The next day they bailed Natsuki out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Airport

"Aaahhh…Shizuru-san." Reito waited for her friend to settle her luggage before giving her a gentle hug. "Four years. You look fabulous."

Shizuru just smiled just like the smile that she has been trying to ware all her life. "How are you Reito it's been so long? It's nice of you to come." She returned her friends embrace."I heard your company's doing good?"

"Well all hard work always pay. How about you, I know your father is planning to hand you over the company now that you've finished your business management course?"

"I'll be ready when that time comes Reito. For now I really need to rest. I'll catch up with you, how about lunch tomorrow, please tell Haruka to come too. It would be a little quiet when she's not around."

"Lunch it is. See you tomorrow then." They both wave goodbye and go on their separate ways.

Shizuru's feeling a little tired yet she can't mange to catch some sleep. So just busied her self by watching the road, but it didn't gave her peace either. Where ever she look there's only one person she sees "Natsuki" everything that had happened four years ago is still very fresh in her memory, specially the pain. "I wonder how she is?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Natsuki!" Mai pounded on Natsuki's door."Hurry!"

"What Mai!" she opened the door not even bothering to close it when her friend entered the room. "Why do you always have to show up when I'm trying to rest?" she slump back to bed.

"You've go to see this... look" she pushed the magazine towards her face "She's back see the Kaichu's back."

After hearing what Mai said all her sleepiness flew. She grabs the magazine and read the front page. It says the heir to Fujino Enterprise is back in Japan. Shizuru's picture is in the front page. She traces her face with her fingers.

"You got to see her and tell her everything."

"She's still so beautiful." She can't keep her eyes off the picture, she didn't even realize that Mai has been calling her not until she felt her shoulders being shaken.

"Natsuki! Are you listening to me?"

"Well…yeah…yeah"

"I said you need to see her talk to her."

"Mai…I don't think that's a good idea. She has moved on. See" pointing at the picture in the magazine. "She has made something of her self. She's leaving a better life now, a life she could never have if she's with me." Even if she tried to she can't hide the loneliness in her voice the insecurities that has been eating her all this years.

"But-" realizing that she can never change her mind, she just sigh. "Well if that's what you want suit your self. If you want to be like that for the rest of your life then I can't do anything about it." She was about to leave when she looked back, she saw her wipe her tears. Her heart fell for her. "Natsuki…When you need anything, anything at all you know you can count on me right?"

"I know Mai…Funny thing is, were riding on the same boat, I hope we could get out of it soon." Natsuki just smile, a smile that never reaches her eyes.

"*sigh* yeah what a coincident. I better go." She closed the door and left.

Natsuki looked at the picture once again. "You still have the most amazing smile. Sad to say I can never have my share ever again." She put the magazine beside her pillow trying to surpass the pain the she felt, she tried to go back to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Fujino Inc. Main Building

Shizuru knew that her father is going to give her the company but not this early. She's been back for only three days and now this…She's not sure if she's ready for this, different from what she's making them believe.

She has it all back. Her parent's affection, the world's approval, money, power much more that what she had before. Yet she felt so hallow, so empty. She knows why but she can't do anything about it but to forget which is very hard to do especially now that she's back. Memories keep rushing in like a tidal wave.

Her father announces his retirement and then her appointment as her the new owner and CEO of Fujino Inc.

After the announcement they started to entertain their guests. Her activity for the last weeks has been tiring her parent didn't even gave her time to rest.

She snuck out to the lobby to get some air. She relaxed a little bit she was about to go back inside when she saw her. Her blue hair and cream white skin. She was wearing a black leather outfit. Her heart stopped "Natsuki" she held her breath. Just when she realizes that she's leaving the building her heart beat again and it doubled its pace. She ran the catch up with her. She's opening the door. She called her name "Natsuki! Natsuki!" she didn't even looked back she ran faster.

Just when she's about to open the door she grab her shoulder "Natsuki".

"Excuse me?" the girl was startled when someone grabs her.

Shizuru was taken aback. No…It's not her. Her hair and her skin looked like Natsuki but she could never be her. Natsuki is…"I'm sorry I have mistaken you with someone I knew." She let go of her shoulder, feeling a little embarrass about her actions.

"It's alright" then the girl walked out the door.

Shizuru went back inside the hall. She can't believe she ran like that wearing her gown. And for what? Because she mistook that girl with someone. Someone who broke her heart. Just then she realizes her anger and the pain that she felt before is still there. She took a long breath and went back inside the party wearing her usual smile.

In that moment the Fujino Shizuru the world knew vanish into thin air. Her usual smile turned cold. For the people who don't know her would think that she's still the same, but in the eyes of her parents and her friends. They knew from the moment Shizuru entered the hall. She's no longer the same.

That put her mother into thinking. From the moment her child came back to them she was no longer the same. She was colder than she used to be her emotions and actions are more controlled, more planned. Even Shizuru's real smile that they rarely see can no longer be seen.

Then she said to her self "Did I do the right thing?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Note: I thought I could finish this with two more two chapters but I think I need to add a few more. So here you go…Chapter V hope you liked it. Review please 


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **I wasn't able to stop my self from writing. I was able to post two chapters in a day. Hope you'll like it just like the other chapters.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER VI**

"Mr. Yamada, it wasn't our fault that your business is not doing fine is it not?"

"Certainly not Ms. Fujino but you see-"

"Ara ara, Mr. Yamada, you were the one who spent your money in gambling. So if your company can't keep up with our expectations." She pauses for awhile "MY expatiations. Then we have no choice but to take it from you. We have given you enough time, you signed the contract Mr. Yamada. You know what will happen if you failed to pay your dues. I'll see you on Monday for the transfer of your company and your accounts. Don't worry about the paper works we'll do it for you." She gave him a smile.

One mistake, one single mistake and he lost everything in the hands of this woman in from of him, how does this young angelic face woman could be so ruthless and cold hearted. Sensing that he can do nothing to persuade the woman to give him more time to pay his debts in her company he stood up and face her one last time. "I thought than when your father retired something would change something for the better but I was wrong. You're jus like him." And he left.

Shizuru watched as the defeated man left the room. It's funny she dint feel any sympathy for that man maybe his right. She turned out to be just like his father.

Cold hearted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki just got out of the shower when her phone rang. "Hello? Mai? What wrong?" she was bothered when she heard her speak in between sobs. "Wait there I'm coming" she immediately change and left the apartment in a hurry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tokyo Hospital

She saw Mai in the waiting area she looked like she dint had any sleep for days. "Mai" she called.

When Mai saw her she run to her embrace. "What happened?"

"We were just having dinner last night. Everything was fine then he just-he just. Natsuki I don't know what to do. Takumi…Takumi's" she burst into tears.

"Come now Mai" she pulled her to seat "What did the doctor say?"

"They said he needs to go under some observation before they do the surgery. They said that his previous operation had some complication. But it has been years. The doctor said that my brother's heart was just too weak. I don't know what to do Natsuki"

"Don't worry Takumi can handle this one he's brave you know that. He won't give up that easily" She tried to calm Mai down.

"That's just one of my problems Natsuki. I-I have nothing left for this operation the doctor said we should prepare at least five hundred thousand. Where I am supposed to get that?" this just added to Mai's desperation.

Natsuki wasn't able to say anything after hearing her other problem. "Mai have you talked to head of the hospital maybe they could suggest some ways to help you with your problem."

This seems to have gotten Mai's attention. "No. Now that you have mentioned it, I haven't tried it yet. Please come with me Natsuki I don't think I can go through this alone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They weren't expecting to see a long line towards the hospital's head office. Still they waited. Takumi is still in the ICU. After almost four hours of waiting. They were guided inside the office. There are 5 desk inside the office. Each has a representative of the hospital entertaining almost the same problem as Mai's. A bald man in a blue hospital uniform pointed at the vacant seats in front of his desk.

"So what can I do for you Ms?"

Mai told her his problem about Takumi's operation and asked him if he could suggest something that might help her find solution to it.

"I'm really sorry miss but if you can't give a down payment of at least ten percent of what is asked from you by the hospital we can't pursue with the operation. Though you can go to these different institutions" he handed then some lists "they might be able to help you with your problems. You have to fill up these forms before you go to their offices. That's all I can help you."

They get of the office feeling more desperate that before. Mai could only wipe her tears and look at the papers that they she needs to fill up and the list of institutions that she needs to go to. "Natsuki I don't what to do anymore." She buried her face into her hand and cried.

They went back in the ICU and waited for the doctor who checked on Takumi. Mai's brother is still unconscious since last night.

"Ms. Tokiha?" the doctor finally went out of the room.

When they saw him immerge from the room they both stood up and waited for he's going to say.

"I'm afraid your brother condition is getting serious. There's a clot in his left artery we have to remove it as soon as possible."

"Doctor. I don't have enough money for the operation. What-What will happened to Takumi if –if" she can't even say the word.

"I'm sorry if we are going to prolong this he might die. Have you tried to see the head office they might-"

"We already have Doc." Natsuki said. "They only thing that they can help us is by giving us some paper works and a list of institutions that we have know idea what and where they are."

The doctor felt his patient's sister's desperation. He's been there when his mother died there was no one who helped him not even the public official that he ran to. "Wait here." He went to the reception and ask for something. A few minutes later he came back with a peace of paper in his hand.

"What is that another paper work Doc?" Natsuki dint mean to be sarcastic but she can't see Mai like this.

The doctor only sigh he understands there reactions. "This are the List of share holder/sponsors of this hospital if you can ask a certification or promissory note from one of those companies in there we can continue the operation and we can give you enough time to find some money for your brother."

From the moment Natsuki entered the hospital it was the first she saw a little hope in Mai's eyes. "Thank you Doctor" this time she really mean it.

"Don't thank me yet, you have to see them first. Even just one of those companies certifications will be enough." The doctor left to continue his duties.

They looked at the lists. Among all the companies listed there is only one that caught Natsuki's eyes.

FUJINO INCORPORATION.

She felt her hands grown cold.

"Natsuki? I can go-"

"Mai. I don't think that would be wise. Shizuru has change. If there is someone who should see her it would be me. You have been there for me when I needed you Mai. This time it's my turn."

She looked at the list again. Maybe it's really time to face her past.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki has been looking at the phone three hours. She's no longer sure if she can do this. "Ahm. Hello Shizuru, how are you? Oh what I said before just forget it. Oh crap!" she been rehearsing hundreds of lines for the past hours "Hello shizuru what I've said before. It was a joke! Really!...Ah shit!" she looked at the phone again."Ok Natsuki do it for Mai. Not for you. It's not like you haven't heard her voice for the last four years. C'mon" she took a couple of deep breath before she dialed the phone number written on the list.

Two rings before someone answered. "Hello Fujino Incorporated, how may I help you?"

"Ahm. Yeah hello" she never felt this nervous before she feels like she's going to throw up. "May I speak with Shi-Ms. Fujino please."

"may I know who's calling please?"

"Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki."

"Just hold on for moment please."

_____________________________________________________________________________________Shizuru was studying some papers when her secretary informed her via intercom that she has a phone call from Ms. Kuga Natsuki. Shizuru dropped he pen when she heard her name.

"Ma'am? Are you going to take the call? Ma'am?"

Shizuru wasn't sure if she heard her right. "Who did you say the caller was?" she wanted to be sure.

"It's Kuga ma'am. Kuga Natsuki."

It was indeed her. It's been years since she last heard her name.

"Should I tell her you're not available ma'am?"

"No" maybe it's time to face her past. She can never escape it after all. "Put her on the line, I'm going to talk to her." She waited it is indeed time. "Natsuki"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Note: Well that's all for now. My back already hurts I don't think I cant still write…review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: *Shrugs* you know what I mean.

Note: I thought I can no longer continue writing, my shoulders are killing me, but I manage to pull this one off. Hope you'll enjoy reading.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter VII**

**Proposition**

Her heart is beating fast, her hands are cold and she's sweating heavily. She take it back the nervousness that she felt when she called her is nothing compares to what she's feeling right now. She thinks she's going to faint any minute.

"Ms. Kuga. Ms. Fujino will see you now, please follow me."

She stood up and followed the woman who called her.

She's still not sure about this, but she has to do it for Mai and for her self as well. When she heard her voice yesterday by the phone, she felt needed all her self control to stop her self from crying.

_Flashback_

"_He-hello" what is happening to her it's just her there's no need to act like a nervous freak._

"_Ara-ara"_

_She froze she felt like numb, she could see nothing or feel nothing. She can no longer remember when was the last time she heard her voice and her ara-ara's. She felt cold. She heard her talking yet she can't understand a thing she's saying. _

"_Hello? Ms. Kuga are are still there?*sigh* Natsuki!"_

"_Huh! Oh yeah ah Hi!" she slap her forehead 'Hi? Good going moron' "So-sorry. I ah can-can we talk?"_

"_We are talking Ms. Kuga what is you want? I haven't got all day?"_

_She was stunned after hearing what she said. And what did she call her Ms. Kuga?"Sorry for taking much of your time" all her inhibitions and nervousness vanished. "Can we meet personally its rather important?"_

"_You have to make an appointment before I can meet with you."_

"_Oh then I'll make one then." She cant believe this is happening _

"_Though…" pause "I can make exemptions for an old friend."_

"_Really?" is she ready to face r after all this years?_

"_See me at my office tomorrow 9 o'clock don't be late."_

"_That's great. I'll-" the other line went dead. _

_End of flash back_

She entered a wide office with wall to wall carpet. Everything looks sophisticated and expensive suited for a queen.

She was a little anxious and worried at the same time with this meeting. She knows what she did to her was hard but seeing all of this, some of her regrets vanished.

No one is seating on the desk when she entered the office. Which is a good thing so she could calm her nerves alittle beat her legs are shaking and she sure hope that her voice would go on steady later. She stood in the middle of the room waiting, her hearts beating fast again.

"C'mon Natsuki you can do this breath…breath c'mon" then she heard a door closed at her right. She froze.

"Ara-ara just on time aren't we?"

Natsuki turned her head towards the voice. She felt like the world went into slow motion as she watches her move towards her chair behind the desk. She looked at her lips she's been dreaming, yearning all this years sometimes she would wake up at night searching for those sweet and soft lips. She watches it move. Then she saw her come closer so slowly. Now she wish time would move faster. She's closer now just a few more steps away from her just a little more and *snap*!

"Are you listening to me Miss Kuga?" she snapped at her face.

Natsuki felt like she swallowed her tongue, her face turned bright red in embarrassment. She can't find her voice to speak so she just nod.

Shizuru watch the woman in front of her, studied her. She still blushes so beautifully, dark raven hair, white silky skin, sad thing is she's not wearing her leather biker suit she was expecting she'd wear those. She's no longer the girl that she used to know; then again the Natsuki that she knew never really existed.

"Please take a seat. And tell me your purpose in seeing me."

"Oh yeah." Natsuki occupied the seat in front of Shizuru's desk.

"How are you?" before Natsuki could hold her tongue she already blurted out the question. Her face turned even redder. She turned her gaze into different direction trying to hide her embarrassment.

"*smirk* I'm fine thank you. You look fine you're self."

"Now Shiz-Oh Miss Fujino the reason I came here because I would like to ask a favor from your company."

Shizuru watch her intently. All this years she never changes. From what she knew she's still working on that old repair shop and still living in the same apartment. She dint have to hire any detectives to find those things out, her friends Reito and Haruka gave her all those information's she doesn't even need. She doesn't want to do anything about her anymore. She doesn't even want to see anything that reminds her of this girl. Which happens to be a very hard thing to do. So she thought after seeing her like this her anger rose again.

"You see Takumi I hope you still remembers him his Mai's younger brother…" she started explaining to her Mai's situation and the reason why she came to her. "So I saw your company on the list and I w-was wondering if, if you could help us." She can't even look her in the eyes. Why doest it feels so hot in her she's sweating like a pig.

"I see so you're looking for a guarantor for Mai's brother?" she saw her nod. She looked at her intently.

Natsuki is getting more anxious by the minute why does she have to look at her like that she's getting conscious.

"Ok Ms. Kuga I'm going to give you a certification for the hospital." She stood up and transferred to the seat right in front of Natsuki.

"Really ? Thanks." she felt relieved Shizuru dint change that much after all.

"Though I have a proposition to make…" she smiled at her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hospital

"Natsuki!" Mai approached her. "Did you talk to her? What did she say, did she gave us the promissory?"

Natsuki handed her a peace of paper. She read it. Her eyes lit up. "You got it." She almost jump for joy, she gave Natsuki a tight hug. After feeling the excitement lay low Mai looked at her friend. They seated at the chairs outside the ICU. "How are you?" she dint have to ask more.

"I'm alright. A little edgy but I'm alright. At least it's over. It's over."

Mai can sense that there more than just over but she didn't want to push Natsuki to it. "Thank you Natsuki it would have been hard for me if your not here."

"Well you better process those papers for Takumi. Is Akira coming anyway?"

"Yeah. she cried when I told her about Takumi she said she's flying back here, she'll be here by tomorrow."

"Right. You go then I'll wait here. Just a little tired.

"Alright. Natsuki Thank you so much." Mai left to process the papers.

Natsuki is still thinking about what Shizuru said.

_Flash Back_

"_I have a proposition to make…_ "

"_Proposition?"_

"_Yes. I'll give the certification you need. Plus I'll pay for Takumi's operation and medications and I will even handle his other expenses." She stood up and walks towards the window of her office and watched the busy city outside._

"_And what? I know there's more to it basing on the tone of your voice." She thought everything was turning out fine then maybe she thought wrong._

"_Since when did you become so perceptive? *smirk* I want you to do what ever I ask you to do, don't worry I won't ask you to do anything illegal, let's just say it's more on the personal matters ." She said without even looking at Natsuki._

"_What?! That is absurd. Why do you think I would agree to that?" she stood up and slam her hand on the desk._

"_Ara-ara, getting violent aren't we?" she faced her _

'_Why didn't I see it before? Her eyes. The glint of mischief and humor the she often see before was no longer there. The only thing that she can see is coldness other than that nothing, no emotions at all, even after giving her so called proposition. She thought everything that they have been writing about her in the papers and magazines as being a cold hearted and ruthless business tycoon were just mare lies and conclusions. But they might just be true; she made the right decision of not letting Mai come here. _

"_Think about it Ms. Kuga. Even if I give you the certification, which I would really give to you later. How do you think Ms. Tokiha would manage after that? Five hundred thousand is not an easy money. Even if she goes to those institutions that you were saying awhile ago it will take time. How is she supposed to pay her bills and support his brother's medications? Who will help her? You?"_

"_We'll find ways."_

"_Oh sure you will. Think about it. Ms. Kuga I believe you have my number. Mean while my secretary will give the certification and will call the hospital for you. Until then…" she sat on her chair again and pointed at the door._

_Natsuki can't even believe she's hearing this now she knew what she felt that day when she pushed her away. "You really have change Shizuru…"_

_Shizuru froze. It was the first time she heard her speak her name in years. Natsuki was just about to open the door when she called her "" Natsuki stopped on her track "We both did right. And I thank you for that."_

_End of flash back_

She wasn't even aware that she was crying until a nurse approach her "Ms. Are you alright?"

"Ah yeah…yeah" she wipe her tear and gave the nurse a smile.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Takumi's operation went well. Almost all the hime's where there. Except for Mikoto they haven't heard anything from her for years the last thing they heard is his brother sent her abroad to finish her studies. Midori is still in Egypt trying to find the location of King Solomon's mine. And Shizuru for a very obvious reason.

After the operation the doctor handed Mai some papers to fill up. "You need to fill this up and give it to the receptionist. Then buy this for your brother. He'll be alright Ms."

"Thank you Doc."

The others waited for Mai to comeback they were relieved upon hearing Takumi's condition.

"Natsuki?" Mai called.

"Yeah?"

"Uh do you-have any cash in there. I don't' have anything left. I'm going to the bank later."

"Here." She handed her some money.

"Thank you."

"Mai?"

"Yeah?"

"Until when do you think you're gonna hold up?"

Mai understood what Natsuki means "The truth I don't know for sure, I'll find ways. We've been through this before we can do this. Right I'll buy this first ok. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Natsuki just nod.

_How do you think Ms. Tokiha would manage after that? Five hundred thousand is not an easy money._

She made her decision. She finds some place a little private and took out her phone. Press the speed dial for Shizuru's phone number.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Let's meet. Later tonight at 8 I'll call you again later."

She didn't wait for her to answer she turned her phone off. And drive back to her place.

She went to her room and pulled a box under her bed. The box is full of news paper clippings and magazines about the Fujino Coporation, and Shizuru. She picked it up one by one. "Have I done the right thing to let you go?" when she saw the picture of the building Fujino Inc. "yeah I believe I have. I hope I have." She put it all back in and put the box inside her closet. "This time I should let it all go." She closes the door of her closet…so as the door of her dreams.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author: Yeay ! I manage to finish another chapter. Wait I think my hands are pulling off…Oh their fine…Reviews… reviews. Thanks…


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Here we go chapter VIII enjoy!

**Chapter VIII**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"_I want you to come with me on our beach house in Okinawa. A car will pick you up at eight we are going to stay there for at least a week we are going to have a little gathering, family and close family friends will be there."_

"_What am I suppose to do there Ms. Fujino?"_

"_Why…just like what we've talked about… you'll be there to do what ever I want to do and I mean anything Ms. Kuga."_

"_What about Mai?"_

"_Don't worry I'll have the hospital prepare their list of payments and I'll handle it when they'll need it."_

"_Alright."_

It's been a while since she has travelled this far. The place is amazing she never seen anything like it. Well what do you expect from one of the riches family in Japan. Even the beach is so beautiful and clean. If only she could…*riiiiinnnngg*

"Hello?"

"Natsuki?"

It's Mai "Mai, is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? No. Just where the hell are you!? I've been calling you for hours!?"

Natsuki pulled the phone away from her ears "Jeez Mai you don't have to shout. I'm working on something I'll be gone for a couple of days OK don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Natsuki…are you sure Its not about her. Maybe you should come back and-"

"Mai I'm alright. It- it has got nothing to do with her ok. I have to go now bye."

Natsuki just sigh and carried her bag towards the porch. Just when she's about to knock-

"Ara-ara, so you've come I see. I was thinking you backed out."

She turned face her "That is far from-" Natsuki's jaw dropped.

"Ara is Ms. Kuga saying something?"

She has never seen a sight so captivating. Everything around her vanished and the only thing that she can see right at that very moment is the person right in front of her.

Shizuru is not expecting this kind of reaction from Natsuki, but she's hoping to, and she didn't fail her. She's wearing her purple two peace swim suit with a see through sarong tied in her waste.

She move closer to Natsuki and she whispered to her ear "See anything you like Nat-su-ki?"

Natsuki swallowed hard, her face turned bright red she immediately covered her nose to stop its bleeding. She saw her smile, for a minute there she saw the Shizuru that she knew, but then her expression went back to what it used to be.

"I'll take you to you're room. Come with me."

Shizuru guided her to the back of the house. There's a small cottage at the far right corner of the backyard. Shizuru opened the door and guided her inside. The place is small but neat. There's a personal comfort room/bathroom, a closet, bed, personal kitchen almost everything the paint is a little old but it doesn't matter. She thinks she's going to be more comfortable in that place rather than staying inside the house.

She put her bag on the bed and check the room once more when she heard the door closed and the lock clicked. She looked at Shizuru a little startled.

Shizuru is enjoying this. She has been waiting for this moment for so long. She wasn't expecting for Natsuki to call her and asked for her help. Maybe luck was on her side. She'll make her regret everything that she said before. She'll make her realized what she'd lost.

Natsuki swallowed hard. She has never seen that look from Shizuru since the first time they *uhurm* she looks like she wants to eat her alive. She stepped back. She felt the side of the bed behind her legs. Shizuru moved even closer.

Shizuru smirked when she saw Natsuki moved back eyes wide open. "Ara is Nat-su-ki scared of me." She moved even closer.

Natsuki can't move it seems like she froze that she can't even understand why. Her brain is telling her to move and run away but her body wouldn't listen.

Shizuru moved her hand behind Natsuki and pulled her gently towards her. Natsuki gave no resistance she whispered in her ear "you should be" and she caught her lips for a not so gentle kiss. She felt her gasp in surprise she took advantage of it and thrust her tongue inside her mouth. She tasted every corner of it.

Natsuki's feeling a little dizzy her knees feels weak…She can no longer think straight Shizuru's lips took it all away from her. Just when she's about to respond to the kiss Shizuru pushed her on the bed.

"Nothing but a warm welcome for my little puppy" she gave out a sarcastic smile before she moved out of the cottage.

Natsuki is still trying to get hold of her self, panting. She's not even sure if it really happened. "What the heck was that?" she dropped her body on the bed still trying to calm her nerves. She feels like her hormones are having a wild party inside her. "Damn I need a cold bath. Really really cold bath."

A cold bath indeed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

' I was only given a few hours to rest after Shizuru made me do a lot of odd things well not entirely but for me it is. Like fixing the cottages near the beach, putting out wines from the cellar, cleaning her room, washing her underwear, putting and arranging tables and chairs and did I mention washing her underwear? For the second time for that day I almost suffered from severe nosebleed. '

The party is going to be two days from then. When Natsuki reached her room she felt like her limbs are falling apart, she's not even sure if she can still get up in time for her new task the next day. "Uuuuhhhh….gods help me I don't think I'll last a week like this." Just then she heard a knock by the door. "Who is it?" she ask without even getting up she's so exhausted even getting up seems so hard to do.

"Ara-ara Natsuki is not planning on taking her rest already is she?"

She didn't even heard her open the door or even felt her moved towards her. "Shizuru? C'mon give me a rest already I'm dead tired I don't even have the strength to get up."

Shizuru just stood their for awhile her mind failed to process the other things that she said the only thing that her useless brain caught up at that moment is Natsuki calling her by her name…for the first time since they've met from her office. And she said it like those times when she's pushing her to get up from bed. She felt her eyes watered.

It took Natsuki a few moments before she realized that the other girl has been standing in front of her silently for quite a long time now. She opened her eyes and tried to focus her eyes on Shizuru "Oi Shi-are you alright" she lift her self up a little to focus on her more "are you crying? What's wrong?" seeing her cry Natsuki straightened up, not sure of what to do.

She felt so warm inside all her friends and family called her by her name but it is always different when Natsuki speaks her name. It sounded like the most beautiful melody she has ever heard. She moved closer she's not even aware how she ended up on top of Natsuki.

She was startled when shizuru pushed her back on bed and trapped her below her. This is not right they shouldn't be doing this. She moved her arms to push her away but instead her arms ended at Shizuru's hips holding her up.

Upon feeling Natsuki's touched Shizuru lost all inhibitions and let all her frustrations loose. She held Natsuki's chick and tasted her lips, drinking from it quenching the thirst that she felt since that day she pushed her away.

The taste and the feel of Shizuru, those very thing she has been missing everyday of her life is now right in her arms. She lost all self control that she's been trying to hold from the moment she saw her again. Now feeling her kiss made her light-headed. Her arms slid around her neck her hand digging into her hair feeling the softness she's been yearning all this years.

Shizuru has forgotten where they are or the very reason she's there the only thing that matter right at that very moment is Natsuki. Her kiss, her warmth, all her sense of reason is lost.

It all happened so fast Natsuki couldn't even remember how they lost all their cloths. All she could remember is the overwhelming feeling of wanting her. She wasn't able to hold her cry when she felt her taunt her breast tasting every inch of it "Shizu-ru!" she arch her back giving her more access to it.

She felt Natsuki's nails dig at her back she hissed upon feeling the pain but it only triggered on her need, she kissed her neck, lingering until she heard her purred. Moving slowly, she raked her hands down the length of her thighs, then bringing it back up slowly taking her time feeling her, when she felt her breathing moved into a faster pace she moved to capture one nipple with her mouth. Natsuki groaned loud, she warped her arms around her and drew her close.

She cant take no more she wrapped her legs around Shizuru's hip made her feel her wetness. "Ha-ah Shizu-ru…*pant* ple-ase"

She can no longer wait her self either. She kissed her way down to Natsuki's core and tasted her.

Natsuki beat her lower lip to stop her self from screaming. It's been so long she's no longer sure if she can hold as much longer as before. She closed her eyes shut, trying to control the flood of emotions rumbling inside her.

Shizuru listened to Natsuki's soft moans she watched her face so intently loving the shade of pink in her chick and the expressions that she makes. She moves back kissing her neck. She gently nips her earlobe "open your eyes Natsuki" she urged "I want you to see me."

When she heard her plea she can't resist she opened her eyes and she was greeted by beautiful red orbs. She raised her hands and pulled her for a kiss. Just when she felt her fingers press against her slick core her cry was held by the kiss.

Shizuru moved her lips from Natsuki's lips to where her fingers are. She felt her tremble under her touch. Her face flush, lips parted, panting. All this years she has never seen anything more beautiful. She dint keep her waiting. She thrust her fingers even deeper, she was rewarded with a groan. Loving the sound she make she moved her fingers pulling and thrusting it back in.

Natsuki matches the movement of Shizuru's fingers with her hips giving her self to her own completion, unraveling loosing all part of her self. She can no longer hold her cries.

Shizuru's movement quickened, she felt her tighten around her fingers.

Natsuki felt like she being carried higher and higher and has no control over it she just let the waves carry her. "Shi-zuru I'm! Ha---aaah!" and then she felt the wave let her fall.

Shizuru went back on Natsuki's lips before giving her, her final thrust.

For Natsuki everything else went blurred.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki was still catching her breath from the after math of love making. She turned to watch Shizuru's face beside her. Pools of emotions are starting to rise inside her now that the feeling of lust and insanity is slowly dowsing off. Just then she heard her speak.

"Do I still serve my purpose to you Nat-su-ki?"

She was puzzled by her question. "What do you mean Shizuru."

Shizuru laughed sarcastically moved out of bed and put on her cloths.

Natsuki sensing something grabs the sheets and covered her nakedness "Shizuru what do you mean?"

"Ara-ara my Nat-su-ki seems to have forgotten" she started moving towards the door "Remember? You said it before the only thing I'm good to you is a good fuck" after saying this Shizuru left.

Natsuki was left speechless.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day the caterers and organizers arrived to prepare for the next day Natsuki is asked to assist in the job. She was carrying a chair when she saw Shizuru'z parent's arrived. She saw them stopped on their Tracks and looked at her intently. She has no plans on making a scene so she just moved on and started working on other things. Trying not to make their paths cross.

Mr. and Mrs. Fujino immediately looked for their daughter. "Shizuru" she saw them giving some instructions to the workers.

"Hello father, mother" she gave her parents a kiss.

Mr. Fujino no longer beat around the bush. "What is she doing here?"

"Who father?"

"You very well who your father is referring to Shizuru"

"Ara-ara so you've seen her?"

"Shizuru I don't think it's wise bringing her here." Her mother said.

"Indeed I don't want anybody ruining tomorrow's affair."

"Natsuki will serve her purpose father."

"I don't want to see her here Shizuru get her out of here?" her father said in controlled anger.

"I have my reasons for bringing her here father"

"You don't know what you're doing."

For the first time they saw their daughter looked at them with anger and contempt that they have never seen before. Their daughter may have been acting cold around them but she had never looked at them like that.

"I believe you have no right to question my decisions father. As I've said she will serve her purpose." She said in a cold tone.

Both were uttered speechless.

Mr. Fujino cleared her throat before speaking again. "You very well know what will happen tomorrow it's an important occasion, I don't want anything-"

"Don't worry father my engagement with Reito will go on tomorrow" after that she turned her back from her parents.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author: Ahhhmmm…Uhurm it's my first time to write a little uhurm sexy so please if you have any violent reactions feel free to write it in your reviews thank you…wink


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

**Sorry about te mistakes i thought i've change it already. I've check this chapter too so if you've seen any error please tell me thanks. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Day of the celebration.

She's too exhausted, Shizuru showed no sign of giving her a break.

"Natsuki change into this" Shizuru handed her a waiter's uniform complete with bowtie.

"What's this?"

"Ara? Your uniform of course . You'll help in serving the guest tonight.

She decided not to ask any more questions, she took the uniform and put on top of the table beside her bed. "I'll get ready then." After what happened the other night she doesn't know how to face her.

"Come out after fifteen minutes."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She's pouring wines for the guests.

"Busy?"

When she turned she saw Shizuru's mother with a wine at hand. "Good evening ma'am." Even after what happened she's still Shizuru's mother she deserves a little respect. She looked at her straight in the eyes she has nothing to be ashamed of.

"How have you been?"

She's not sure if Mrs. Fujino is trying to start a conversation or what. Her tone is still the same as before controlled and cold "I've been well thank you. Do you need anything?"

"How did you do it? How did you make her leave you?"

Natsuki noticed the changes in Shizuru's mother's tone, she somewhat sense concern from it. This made her smile a little bit. "What ever it was ma'am you don't have to think about it. The important thing is you gave her everything she deserves." She was about to add something to what she's saying when she saw Shizuru when her hands clinging with Reito approaching. She returned on her work.

"Hello mother"

"Mrs. Fujino How are you."

She heard Reito's voice. She felt awkward about her situation right now.

"Natsuki?" Reito noticed her beside Shizuru's mother. "Why are you wearing that uniform? Are you with the catering service?"

She prepared a smile before facing them, trying not to look on Shizuru. "Ah, yes I'am. So if you'll excuse me, ma'am, and sir I shall serve this to the guests excuse me." She felt a little relieved after leaving the group.

Later she saw Haruka and her family arrived. She knows she saw her but she did not show any sign of surprise or shock.

The party is starting to pick up; more people are coming by the minute. She noticed that Shizuru's mother seems to be following her every move. She even thought she saw her smiled at her, but that's impossible right? Maybe her eyes are just playing tricks on her.

"Uhurm" Mr. Fujino's on the microphone.

Natsuki's is still not comfortable with this group of people, seeing that most of them are holding a drink she decided to stay on the kitchen, she can still hear what's happening inside.

"Good evening ladies and gentle men. It is an honor for me and my family to have you here tonight." Mr. Funijo signaled Shizuru and Reito to come over. "The reason why we called for this celebration is to celebrate a very special event in my family and the Kanzaki's."

Natsuki's back stiffened.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to formally announce the engagement of my daughter Fujino Shizuru with Mr. Kanzaki Reito."

Natsuki didn't even hear the applause and the cheers of the people inside, she felt her whole body tremble. She can't move, her eyes clouded, her heart beats faster and her hands ran cold.

"Natsuki, dear."

Natsuki, heard Shizuru's mother behind her. She immediately wiped the tears away before she faces her. Not saying anything.

"I think you better rest for the night, I know you're tired. You've been working all day."

She looked at her in disbelief she can't see anything in her eyes but understanding. She can't find her voice so she just nods in agreement and left using the kitchen door.

She walked not even sure where to go she just needs to stay away from that place. She didn't even hear the voice that called her. When she reached the shore, she took off her tuxedo, her shoes and socks. She ran towards the water. She drowned all her anger, her sorrow in swimming. She didn't even care if the water is cold she just need to release her frustrations. When she felt a little out of breathe she went back the shore. She saw someone standing holding her cloths. "Mikoto?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mikoto?" she moved out of the water.

"Hello Natsuki."

They walked beside the shore, when they can no longer hear the sounds from the party and see that no one else is around the sat on the sand and looked at the moon.

Natsuki finally felt the effect of her actions she trembled and started sneezing. Mikoto offered her jacket. Mikoto is not wearing a gown for that occasion she was wearing an orange turtle neck fitted shirt a black slacks and black casmere jacket to match.

"How are you Natsuki?" Mikoto asked.

Natsuki gave out a sarcastic laugh "Oh I'm fine, I'm doing great. It's just that I really wish I cold be somewhere else right now and forget everything that had happened for the past weeks."

"Natsuki can come with me, we could leave right now I have my car."

"I c-cant."

"Why? Natsuki's hurt, I can see that. There's no reason to stay. I know you're not a part of the catering service, I asked." Mikoto confused.

"It's complicated. Shizuru and I *sigh* Shizuru and I had a sort of agreement" she started telling Mikoto everything especially the reason why she's in her position right now.

They both remained silent for awhile.

"Mikoto I think you better go back inside they will be looking for you." Natsuki finally said.

"Natsuki should go back and change too. You'll catch a cold."

"I'll be fine. I need to be alone for awhile."

Mikoto sigh. She stood up "I'll find a way to help you. We'll talk again tomorrow. We are going to stay for the night. I mean my brother and I. Natsuki is very brave facing all of this."

Natsuki remained silent eyes fixed on the ocean.

"Ne…Natsuki"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking good care of Mai."

Natsuki just smiled "You don't have to thank me Mikoto, I know she'll do the same way for me and even for you."

"Yes, I know" Mikoto left

When she felt that she's completely alone, she felt a lump on her throat, before she knew it she started sobbing and tears falling freely from her eyes. Natsuki gave out a bitter laugh. "Oh crap I'm getting crazy". She let all her emotions go, she needed to or else she might just find her self jumping off a cliff or drowning her self. She stood up she took a deep breath and shout her heart out "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" this made her feel a little better. She decided to stay there a little longer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Natsuki came back the celebration is already over. The lights are already off. She went inside the cottage carrying her shoes, still wearing Mikoto's jacket.

"Ara-ara, where have you been Nat-su-ki?"

Natsuki froze. She remained standing beside the door. Shizuru is sitting on her bed wearing only thin purple lingerie, and she's almost sure there's nothing else below that thin garment. She didn't even bother to switch on the light, its better that way so Shizuru won't see her face.

Shizuru stood up and slowly walked towards Natsuki. Natsuki did not even bother to move. When she put her hands on Natsuki's hand she felt her stiffened. "Ara Natsuki's cold" she then ran her hand on her hair "and wet. What do you think you're doing swimming this late, you'll catch a cold? You didn't even bother to take off you're cloths." She was about to pull her towards to bathroom to help her prepare a warm bath, but Natsuki pulled her hand away from her.

"What are you doing here Shizuru?" Natsuki asked coldly. She can't look at her in the eyes. She's not sure if what she's going to do if she did.

"Does Natsuki need to ask? She knows what I need." Shizuru ran her fingers lightly on Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki moved away from her touch. "I think you better leave."

"Ara-ara. Natsuki must be forgetting what we've-"

"I'm not forgetting anything!" she didn't mean to raise her voice but she's loosing self control she didn't even mange to hold back the sob that came out her lips. "I know why I'm here, sad thing is I just realized why you brought me here" she threw her shoes and jacket on the floor. "I had no fucking idea, that you're planning to invite me to your engagement party, you should have told me earlier so I could buy you a fucking gift!" She laughed sarcastically raising her hands up.

Shizuru is expecting this kind of reaction from Natsuki, to see her angry and frustrated, to see her in pain. Yet she's not happy about it. This was suppose to be the moment where she'd laugh at her face and make her regret all the things that she said years before, but she can't even find the strength to move.

Natsuki was not even aware that she's crying. She walked away from Shizuru. "You're engage and you wanna fuck me tonight." Natsuki is no longer sure if how long she can hold her self up, she sat on the bed. "Are you happy seeing me like this ha Shizuru? You have you're parents, and now your engage isn't it enough?" Natsuki buried her face on her hand. Her throat is burning she wasn't able to control her sob.

Shizuru kneeled in front of Natsuki and wrapped her arms round her. She felt her shoulders shook she wasn't able to hold her own tears. She buried her face on Natsuki's neck.

"Please, spare me a little self respect. Don't reap me off with my pride, that's all I have left." She released her self from Shizuru's embrace and left the cottage.

Shizuru was left feeling guilty of what she did. She sat on the bed that was occupied by Natsuki awhile ago and looked at the cottage door, letting her tears freely fall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Fujino saw Natsuki went out of the cottage from her window. A few moments later she saw her own daughter walked out the cottage, her face is blank.

She's getting worried about her, when she came back to them she's no longer the same, she became cold her business decisions were far more ruthless that her father. She knows she's partly to be blame.

Did she do the right thing? Natsuki did her part. She knew how her daughter loved her and probably love her still, that she was willing to give up everything for her yet Natsuki manage to make her come back to them. Her daughter's no longer the same. She used to be very sweet and kind. Now every time she asked her if how is, she will just look at her coldly and say that she's doing fine. She rarely goes out with her friends. What bothered her more is when her father informed her that he has arranged a mirage for her and Reito she did not even ask any questions and agreed.

At first she thought she's having an affair with Natsuki again but after last night all her doubts vanished. She would like to talk to Natsuki again if given a chance. There was something about her that she failed to see. Has she misjudged the girl?

Maybe it's better this way, though her heart fell for Nastuki about last night but she can't do anything about it. Yes, maybe its better this way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Natsuki busied her self in helping fixing things up. She was carrying a chair when Mikoto asked her to come with her.

They ended up beside the sea shore not far from the house. Mikoto handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" Natsuki asked she opened the envelope, her eyes widened when she saw what's in it.

"It's a check for Mai. I'm sorry if I had learned about it earlier all of this wouldn't have happened." Mikoto handed her another envelope. It's thicker that the first one.

Natsuki knows what's inside the second envelope. She didn't take it. "I don't need that Mikoto, but I'm taking this for Mai. Don't you think it's would be better if you give this your self?"

"No, I'm not sure if I'm ready to see her yet. Natsuki if you need any help call me" Mikoto handed her a calling card "I better go, were leaving in few Natsuki sure she wont be needing this?" raising the envelope in her hand.

"No. Thank you Mikoto this means much to us especially for Mai."

"Natsuki"

"Yeah"

"Don't tell Mai it's from me." Mikoto said.

"I can't promise you that, if she's going to ask. I'll tell her the truth."

"Take good care of her."

"You know I always have."

They both went back at the beach house. A few minutes later the Kanzakis together with shizuru's parents left.

Natsuki stayed in the cottage the entire day thinking.

She heard a knock on the door, when she looked outside its already dark she was not aware she slept that long. "Who is it?" she rub her eyes.

"it's me"

She froze upon hearing Shizuru's voice behind the door. "It's open. Come in."

Shizuru slowly went inside to door. "Eat dinner with me."

"I'm not hungry, you-"

"I'll wait for at the dinner table." She left without even waiting for Natsuki's answer.

Natsuki was puzzled by Shizuru's actions. She just then shrugs her shoulders and change for dinner.

When she arrived at the dining room dinner is already served. She was about to seat at the far end of the table when Shizuru motioned her to seat beside her so she moved and seated beside her. She was surprised when the maid serves her with a bottle of mayonnaise.

They were quiet the entire dinner. When dessert was served Shizuru began to say something "We are going to stay here for a few more days." She said without even looking at Natsuki. After dinner she stood up "I'm going to bed now. You're free for the night." After this she left.

Natsuki returned to the cottage she just laid there on her bed, she can't sleep. A lot of things are running inside her heard. She'd been like that for quite a while when she heard her door opened then she saw Shizuru went inside. This time she's wearing a pajama and a sleeveless shirt far more different from what she's wearing the other night when she found her inside the cottage waiting for her. "Shizuru what are you doing here? I thought you went to bed minutes ago?"

"Can-can I" Shizuru is hesitant to speak "I can't sleep. Can I stay here for the night?"

A smile formed on Natsuki's lips. "Come" she tap the space beside her.

Shizuru lay beside Natsuki.

They lay there quietly not even moving.

Natsuki found the strength to speak first. "Shi-Shizuru, I'm sorry about what I've said last night. I was-" she stopped when she felt Shizurus finger touched her lips. She faced her she was surprise when she saw her crying, she felt like someone grab her heart, ever since she can't stand seeing her cry, even she knows she's just teasing her still she can't stand seeing her like this. Not knowing what to say she pulled her closer and held her tight. "Don't cry. I'm sorry" she felt her shoulder shook.

Shizuru was not even sure how she ended up in front of the cottage where Natsuki's staying. Her mind is full of her. After what happened last night she's no longer sure if she still wants to see Natsuki suffer. Right now she just wanted, needed to be with her.

Natsuki gently stroke shizuru's back, soothing her. Then she realized that the longer she stays with her the more she causes her pain. She pulled Shizuru closer resting her back flat on the bed so Shizuru could rest on top of her. She kissed her hair before closing her eyes.

Shizuru felt so comfortable and relaxed for a long time. She rested her head on Natsuki's chest; her heart beat sound like a lullaby luring her to sleep. For the first time all this years Shizuru slept peacefully and for the first time all this years she felt Complete.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Shizuru,_

_Mikoto gave me a check yesterday for Mai, so you don't have to worry anything about it. Thank you for your help if it weren't for you we wouldn't be able to pursue with Takumi's surgery. You saved his life._

_I was not really expecting for our paths to cross again. I was hoping actually, because I don't know if I can't face you and look you directly in the eyes after what happened between us that day. I'm sorry about everything that I've said before; I hope you can forgive me._

_I wish you all the happiness in life. I know you're going to be a good wife for Reito. Take good care of your self. Good luck._

_Natsuki_

Shizuru just seats there in her bed, she has read Natsuki's letter for almost a hundred times. She woke up that day alone in bed inside the cottage. She looked for her, but the maids said that she left early with her bag.

She went home feeling more empty than before. She stayed in her room not wanting to see anybody, she doesn't want to go to her office, she just want to be alone. Yes at first she really wanted her to suffer just like what she felt and she took the opportunity when she asked her help to get back at her because she knows how much she cared about Mai.

She hated her. What else would she feel after hearing those words from her that day? She willingly gave up everything for her and at the end what did she get? She wanted her to regret her decision. She wanted to forget her and use her anger to remind her of what she did to her but she failed, miserably. She can't pretend that long, she can't even control her self when she's with her. How pathetic.

That night when she came to her, she almost asked her to give it another try, maybe she should have. Now she's gone she has no idea where she is. It has been two weeks. Even the private detectives that she hired to find her are useless. "Natsuki."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author: One chapter more to go. Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Author: This is the final chapter hope you'll like the ending. Thank you for all the reviews.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She heard a knock on the door. "Leave me alone!"

"Shizuru it's me"

It's Reito.

When he heard no answer from the other side of the door Reito decided to enter the room, He sat beside her and held her hand not saying anything. A few moments later he heard her sob and then her shoulders shook, he pulled her closer in an embrace and let her cry.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No wedding!? What are you talking about!? Has my daughter did something wrong? Is it that Kuga? If it's her I'll take care of it."

Reito calmly sip his tea. "This has got nothing to do with Natsuki Mr. Fujino and your daughter has done nothing wrong."

"Then what!? You can't just back out on your own wedding with out any valid reason?"

Reito looked at the devastated Mr. Fujino "Shizuru and I practically grew up together. I love her as much as I love Mikoto. I want to see her happy. Shizuru is a kind of person who knows what she want and how to get it, but after breaking up with Natsuki, I feels like i don't know her anymore, don't get me wrong I know your daughter is going to be a great wife, but she's never going to be happy with me."

Mr. Fujino was not able to say anything." The funny thing is I feel more concern for her than you, her very own father. Don't worry about the companies merging it's going to take place, but if you are going to meddle more on her life I'm going to make sure you'll pay dearly for it." Reito calmly said.

"Why… you son of a -. How dare you threaten me. In my own home."

"Remember Mr. Fujino, I have my own means in getting what I want. I suggest not to try it. If you'll excuse me I need to be going now I still have my three o'clock meeting." he stood up and walk towards the door, when he rembered something and looked at Mr. Fujino one's more " And by the way when was the last time you saw your daughter smile?" and he left.

"He was right."

Mr. Fujino was startled when he saw her wife standing by the door.

"Since that day that she came back, I have never seen her smile. I know her emotions and actions are controlled but only for the people that she doesn't know. She used to be sweet and thoughtful, now she's colder than ice. Forgive me for saying this but, she's more ruthless than you in her decisions." She moved closer to her husband.

Mr. Fujino was put into deep thought.

"Maybe its time we give her a chance to find her own happiness."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru is watching the stars by her window when she heard a knock by the door.

"Come in its open. She did not even bother to look who's in the door. She was surprise when her father joined her by the window. "Is there something you need father?"

He gently cupped her daughter's face "Yes child. I want you to be happy."

Shizuru froze, before she knew it she was in her father's embrace crying her heart out.

Mr. Fujino soothed her daughter "It's alright child. I had a talk with Reito this morning his calling the wedding off."

Shizuru gave her father a questioning look.

"He said he wants you to be happy. I felt so ashamed of my self of not seeing the truth. He showed more concern for you than I did, your very own father. " he tucks the strands of hair behind her ear that sligtly covered her face.

Shizuru looked outside the window again "It's too late for that father. I don't where to find it now."

Mr. Fujino gave out a light laugh. "It's not like you to give up that easy." He gave his daughter a final embrace before he moved towards the door. "Why don't you try asking her friends?" Then he moved out the door.

Her father was already gone before Shizuru realized what he meant, and for the first time a flicker of hope flashed in her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I know we owe you a lot for helping us with Takumi's operation, but even if I know where she is I won't tell you. She has suffered enough." Mai is very angry but she can't go all out because she owes this woman in front of her a lot.

"So did she call?" shizuru pays no attention to Mai's reaction.

"I really have know idea-"

"Why don't you just leave her alone?"

Both women face the voice that just spoke by the door, it's Nao.

"She was a wreck when you left. It took her years to put her self back together. Just let her go already!"

"I can't do that"

"You're so selfish do you know that. She gave up everything for you!" Nao pointed at Shizuru she's at range how can this woman remain calm after what she did.

"I believe it's the other way around Nao san"

Nao laugh sarcastically "Don't be such an ass Fujino. You got sick right?"

"Nao!"Mai tried to strop her friend from what she's about to do.

"No Mai! She's got to know, it's the only way she'll leave the mutt alone." She faced Shizuru again.

"You're mother asked her to leave you, but she didn't. You know why because she fucking loves you!" Nao raise her both hand as a sign of exasperation.

Shizuru was shock the very least, while Mai just stay quite and listened.

" Then you got sick, she has no other choice, so she called your sweet mother and what do you think your mother asked in return for her oh so Devine help huh!?"

Shizuru's knees are shaking, she didn't need to hear the rest she left in haste.

"Hey come back here you!"

"Nao! Leave her."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru took out her phone and called her mother.

"Hello?"

"Mother tell me the truth. Did you ask Natsuki to leave me?" she's trying hard to stop her voice from trembling.

"Shiz- dear let's talk"

She didn't need to hear the rest. She turned her phone off. "God what have i done?" she buried her face on her hand, she has never felt so low in her entire life, and just like what she did almost everyday for four years, Shizuru Fujino wept.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mai thought that, that was going to be the last time that she's going to see Shizuru but she's wrong the next day she's back.

"So she didn't call?"

"I'm sorry Shizuru san, but won't it be better if you move on with your life? You have already started four years ago why don't you just go on with it?"

Shizuru smile, the kind that doesn't reach her eyes. "I never have Mai san. All those years the only thing that kept me going is the idea that one day I'll see her again and I'll make her realize the things she lost when she left me. Right now I don't think I can still go on after learning about the truth." She felt a lump on her throat.

"Have you spoken with your mother?"

"Yes. After I left yesterday I called her, but I'm not sure if can forgive her, maybe someday but now?" shizuru shook her head.

Mai only sigh, "Don't worry Shizuru san if ever Natsuki calls I'll inform you."

"Thank you."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru found her self in front of their old apartment. She knows where Natsuki keeps the spare key she hope its still there. She lifts the flower pot beside the door. There lays the key to the apartment. She hesitated a little before she opened the door. The last time she was there hold bad memories. She looked around its still the same nothing has change even the color of the paint. They both painted the entire apartment. She went to the kitchen. She shook her head when she saw a plate and a glass on the sink.

She can't look at it anylonger. it has been there for weeks. She washed it and put it inside the cupboard.

When she reaches the living room magazines are all over the place dust covers the entire place.

When she entered the bedroom her heart felt heavy, the bed is unmade she gently touch the sheets, this is the part of the house which holds most of their special moments together. She fixed the bed change the sheets and the pillow cases. When she opened the dresser she saw that her cloths are still there untouched, then she noticed a box, out of curiosity she pulled it out and open it up. She was surprised seeing the different magazines, newspaper clippings,articles about her. She then realized, Natsuki didn't forget, she never did. This brought smile on her face. She changes into a loose shirt and shorts. She felt more comfortable now.

She went back in the living room. She started picking up the magazines. Swiping the floor and before she know it she started cleaning the entire apartment, she even washed the laundry, she felt exhausted but it made her feel better, "Home" that's all she said.

She went inside the bedroom and decided to lie down for a while, but she fell into a deep sleep out of exhaustion, stress and fatigue brought by the past weeks.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She gently opened the door. Someone was inside her house, the door in unlocked, though there's no sign of force entry. She switches the lights on. She saw no one, but her brows rose when she notice something."It's clean." She checks the furniture's. Spot less, it seems like someone has cleaned the entire place. Then she heard some rustling from the bedroom. She was immediately alerted.

She slowly opened the door, she slowly stepped inside. Someone is in her bed. She found the culprit. So this son of a gun decided to sleep in her bed eh. She moves slowly towards the bed not wanting to wake her up.

When she's near enough she jump and grabbed her.

Shizuru was startled when somebody jump on her, her adrenalin rushed she fought back, she put her leg in between then and with all her might kicked her captor. She heard a loud thud after her captor fell off the bed; the she heard a loud groan.

"Oh shit! I think I broke my arm"

Shizuru was about to kick her captor again when, she realize that her voice sound familiar. She reached for the lamp. "Natsuki?!"

"Shizuru? What are you doing here?" Natsuki was not expecting to see Shizuru in their old apartment.

Days of waiting in vain pushed Shizuru to her limits. She broke down and cry.

Natsuki didn't know what to do when she saw Shizuru cry, she panicked. "Hey-uh, wait ok-ok. Don't cry now" no longer thinking about her arm she stood up "I'll-I'll leave Ok." She was about to go she Shizuru grab her hand.

She panicked when she heard what Natsuki said. "No! Please don't go!" she pulled her back.

Natsuki gently kneeled in front of Shizuru. "What are you doing here Shizuru? You're not suppose to be here." She said calmly.

"I was looking for Natsuki" Shizuru said in between sob.

"You shouldn't have, you're about to be married."

Shizuru shook her head. "We cancelled the wedding. Why? Why did Natsuki let me do this to her? Why did she made me believe that she doesn't love me."

Natsuki was caught off guard, "How-*sigh* it doesn't matter. I better leave, I was dropping by anyway." When she tried to stand up Shizuru pushed her down on the floor.

"You are not going anywhere! We are going to talk!" Now she's really angry.

Natsuki swallowed hard, the last time she saw her like this was after she destroyed the entire first district.

Shizuru straddled Natsuki just to make sure she won't go anywhere. "Why did you leave?"

'She already knows maybe it's indeed better if they talk' "I left because" she swallowed hard again "I know I can never give you the life that you deserve. You have given up everything for me, and when that time came when you needed me the most I felt so helpless, I didn't deserve, were alot of regrets, but after seeing you with your family and the way you handle your business I believe I did the right thing. You deserve to be happy. You can never have all of you have right now if you're with me." She said gently.

"Natsuki thinks I'm happy?" Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face and looked at her in the eyes. "Look at me Natsuki do you think I'm happy?"

Natsuki bit her lower lip to hold back her tears.

"I was never happy Natsuki. I was lost, my life is empty. I believed everything that you said, and I hated you for making me believe it and letting me hurt you. You know how much I love you. I tried to move on, God knows I tried, but no matter what I do, no matter where I look I only see you, and after learning the truth about what my mother did, how do you think am I suppose to go on with my life?" She covered her face with her hand trying to hide her tears.

After hearing this Natsuki felt like all the pain, guilt and regrets that she felt for the last four years vanished. She rose up and pulled Shizuru in her embrace, she felt a searing pain on her left arm but she didn't care. The only thing the she wants to do right now is to hold her. "I can't let you give it all up again just because of me Shizuru. You deserve what you have right now." She felt Shizuru arms went around her neck.

Shizuru nuzzled on Natsuki's neck and then she whispered "But I also deserve you" she moved away a little beat and looked Natsuki in the eyes "and you also deserve me."

Natsuki wasn't able to hold her self Natsuki captured Shizurus lips. She heard her moan, not expecting the kiss.

Shizuru parted her lips encouraging Natsuki to deepen the kiss and she didn't fail her.

The kiss was long and breathe taking, they only stopped when they needed air.

Natsuki gently brush the strands of hair that covers Shizurus face aside. "I'm sorry for causing you pain. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well. My Nat-su-ki will just have to make up for it. *smirk*"

Natsuki tried to contain a sob after hearing what Shziru called her "God I miss that. Say it again."

"What?"

"The way you called me"

"Ara, you mean" she whispered closed to her ear "My Nat-su-ki?"

Natsuki sigh deeply and close her eyes "Hmm yes, I miss that even your annoying ara-ara's"

Shizuru pushed her away "Ara so my Natsuki finds my _ara's_ annoying?" she pretended to be mad tried to moved away.

Natsuki pulled her back to her lap and laughed "Yes, but I find them sexy most of the time."

Shizuru smile "Then maybe my Natsuki could show me just how sexy she finds my accent is." She stood up and moved up on the bed pulling Natsuki with her.

This got Natsuki all too excited that she forgot about her arm. When she leaned towards the bed she screamed in pain "Ah Shit!" she ended up lying beside Shizuru twisting in pain while holding her arm.

Shizuru almost jump in fright when she saw Natsuki scream in pain "Natsuki!" she immediately sat besides her trying to sooth her. "What's wrong?"

"My arm I think I broke it. I landed on it when I fell on the floor." Natsuki hissed in pain.

This got Shizuru all worried "Oh god, it's entirely my fault, Forgive me Natsuki." She's about to cry all over again.

When Natsuki saw that Shizuru is about to cry she tried to calm her self 'idiot now your making her cry again' "No it's not your fault I shouldn't have jump on you on the first place."

Shizuru held Natsuki's fractured arm "Natsuki it's swollen we have to take you to the hospital."

"No I'm alright; I'll just have to put ice on it."

"No were going now"

Natsuki couldn't do anything but sigh.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsuki sprained her arm; she ended up having a cast on her left arm.

They were both resting on their room. Shizuru snuggles to Natsuki. While Natsuki is contented on the feel of Shizuru's embrace since she can't hold her at the moment.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me that you'll never give up on me, push me away or live me again, cause I'm telling you I'll die."

"That's means your going to be immortal." Natsuki smiled "coz I have no plans on living you for all eternity."

"Ara that would be impossible my Natsuki."

"No it wont. If I die first I'll come back for you and lay beside you, I'll follow you where ever you go-"

"Natsuki stop. You know I hate ghosts." But Shizuru's expression immediately change "But if Natsuki's ghost is naked I would gladly sleep beside her all the time *smirk*"

"Shizuru! You have no respect to the dead such perverted thoughts" Natsuki's face turned bright red.

"Ara Natsuki's blushing I miss your blush my Nat-su-ki" Shizuru move on top of Natuki and started kissing her all over her face .

"Ahh! Shizuru my arm!" she tried to hold Shizuru with her other hand.

Realizing her mistake Shizuru just sigh and lays back beside Natsuki. "Ikezu. Why does Natsuki have to be injured just when were back together again."

"Like I chose to twist my arm!" Natsuki scolded.

*smirk*Shizuru started kissing Natsuki's neck she heard her whimper. "It's just that" then she started licking and nibbling her neck, she smirk when she heard her moan "this would be the perfect time" she them moved towards Natsuki's ear she started licking the inside part of it "for make up sex." Then her hands started to feel Natsuki's body.

Natsuki started panting, her face grew even redder. "We-ooohh" she moans when she felt Shizuru's hand went inside her shirt "can do it without hurting my arm." She's trying to catch her breath. "Just be gentle."

"Ok, but Natsuki has a lot of making up to do."

Natsuki looked straight in Shizurus eye "I have a lifetime to make up for it."

This made Shizuru's heart swell. She kissed Natsuki as gentle as she can, feeling the promise of hope and love.

"Shizuru?"

"Hmmm?" Shizuru started opening the buttons of Natsuki's shirt. While keeping her lips busy with Natsuki's neck.

"I love you."

Shizuru smile before giving Natsuki a peck on the lips "I love you too" and then she rip Natsuki's shirt off.

"Aaaahhh! Shizuru!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The merging of Kanzaki and Fujino company was realize, making their position in the business industry more stable.

Shizuru's mother apologizes to Natsuki which was greatly accepted by the latter which also gave way for Shizuru to forgive her mother.

Shizuru's parents are still adjusting about Shizuru and Natsuki's relationship. They are trying to make up for everything that they did.

Mai learned about the check that Natsuki gave her, she tried to contact Mikoto. They talked but it was brief though Mai is trying to hold on the conversation a little longer Mikoto can't. Mai thank her for her help, and put the phone down.

Shizuru and Natsuki renovated their apartment they had no plans of moving out, the place is too special for them to let go. They are starting to put things back together. Even if Shizuru asked Natsuki to stop working on the repair shop she can't make her, Natsuki said that she has no plans of giving all the responsibilities to Shizuru, because of this Natsuki earned Mr. Fujino's respect.

They started to build a new life a new beginning.

**The End**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author: **That's it I manage to finish the story this was suppose to be a five chapter fic but it took me 10 chapters to finish this hope you liked it. I was planning on working with Mai and Mikoto's story on another fic. Thank you for the reviews…Thanks a lot.


End file.
